Family Ties
by RogueCupcake
Summary: AU. Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf were left at an orphanage at a young age, now their older, and their on a quest to find their real mother along with the help of Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary to work out why they were abandoned, but what happens when the answer isn't exactly what they were expecting and they now have a whole other problem on their hands? iks, cs, ps, lgs xx


**Hey guys I'm baaack! I sure have missed writing stories for you guys, and I can't wait to publish this XD So this story is inspired by the book Firelight by Sophie Jordan, I recently finished the book and I flipping love it! You don't have to read the book to be able to understand the story though, as I said, it's only inspired by the book XD **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

**Unknown POV (10 years ago)**

"May, Misty wait for us!" screamed a little blunette girl, about the age of six.

"Come on May, we can beat them!" giggled a young ginger girl, running in the direction of said park.

"Yeah!" replied a young girl with short brown hair in pig tails.

"Come on Dawnie, we can still beat them!" cried a petite little girl with long brunette hair, grabbing Dawns hand and pulling her along.

"Be nice girls!" said their mother, following a little way behind them.

Squealing and giggling, the girls finally managed to make it to the park, there, waiting for them were four boys about the age of 7, one had purple hair, one had messy black hair, another had spiky brown hair and the last had neat bright green hair.

"Pawly! I missed chu!" squealed Dawn, hugging the purple haired boy.

"I missed you too Dawnie!" chuckled the boy.

"Misty!" cried the black haired boy, running up to Misty.

"Ashy!" replied Misty.

Whilst the children were playing and having fun, their mother sighed and sat on the bench a little way away, looking at the girls with sadness in her eyes. Her brown hair was up in a bun with a few stray strands framing her face, their were dark bags underneath her pretty blue eyes from stress and lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry girls... It has to be this way, it just _has _to be" she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"It's that time already?" asked a man in his twenties, sitting down next to her. He had ruffled black hair and dark grey eyes, a soft look on his face.

"Yes, he's on the verge of finding them soon, I can feel it, if they stay with me he'll find them and kill them for what they are, I can't let him do that, I'm going to take them to an orphanage in Sinnoh whilst their asleep tonight, you'll help me, right James?" she asked, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Of course I will Maria, if theirs anything you need, you can always count on me, you know that, but, who are those boys their playing with?" he asked.

"Just a few kids they made friends with over the years, I feel bad to take the girls away from them, but what choice to I have?" she replied, never taking her eyes away from the group of children.

"I guess so... What are you going to do after you drop them off? Where will you go?" asked James, eyeing the woman.

"Probably back here, Hoenn is a good place to hide for a while, but after that I will probably go to Kanto, I know he will find me eventually, that's why I have to put the girls somewhere else, he expects me to keep them with me, he knows how stubborn I am" she replied, chuckling.

"I'll come with you-" he started.

"No, I need you to stay in Sinnoh, there's no need for you to get involved in this, besides, I want you to watch the girls, they may be in an orphanage but I want you to stay in the area and make sure nothing happens to them, maybe later on in life you could tell them your their uncle or something, even if we're not related, it would be nice for them to think they have some family left... I want you to tell them that me and their father are dead" she interrupted, a serious look on her face.

"But Maria.." he started again, but stopped as soon as he saw the seriousness in her face, "Ok, I promise I will look after them, just... keep in touch ok? We've been best friends since we were kids, Maria, even if I can't be there for you in person, I will be there for you in your mind, ok?" she whispered.

"Thank you James, it means a lot... I'll see you tonight, ok?" she said, looking him in the eyes, "Come on girls! It's time to go!" she shouted, standing up and walking towards her girls.

"Aww do we have to?" asked Leaf, looking at her mom with the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes come on, say goodbye to your friends"

**Later on that night**

"Good night sweeties" said Maria calmly.

"Good night mommy..." said Dawn, yawning.

"Yeah, nighty night!" giggled May.

"Good night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" she said, making the girls squeal.

She sighed as she walked out the door and shut it, "How am I going to do this?" she whispered.

She walked back downstairs and walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got out a bottle of wine, unscrewing the cork and pouring herself a glass of it, before carrying both the bottle and the glass into the living room.

She sat on the sofa and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing, she had to write a note for the orphanage... She carried on like that for a while, occassionally taking sips from her glass.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"It's open!" she said tiredly.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"How do you think I'm doing, James? I have to give my kids up tonight, care for some wine?" she drawled.

"I think that's enough wine for you tonight" sighed James. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes... come help me with the girls please.." she whispered.

They walked upstairs and picked the girls up, they each had one on their back and the other in their arms, they shared a glance and nodded. They walked outside and met with Maria's Togekiss and James' Flygon, who carried them to the Sinnoh orphanage.

"Are you ok?" asked James, looking at Maria.

"I-I'm f-fine.." she replied, the tears falling down her face uncontrollably. "Let's just get this over and done with..."

They set the kids down by the steps and wrapped a blanket around them, leaving the note in Dawns hands. Maria looked down at them for a while, studying each of their faces slowly and planting a kiss on each of their foreheads.

She pulled some things out of her pocket and gave them each to the girls, for Dawn it was a charm bracelett, with the charms of a wolf, a key, a lock, a heart and a ribbon, for Misty it was an anklet with the same charms as Dawns bracelett, for May it was a necklace with the same charms and for Leaf it was a pare of earrings, she thanked the stars she had gotten all the girls ears pierced when they were five. She gave Dawn an extra necklace with a key on it, tucking it into her shirt so no one else saw it. Also leaving a locked briefcase next to the girls.

"I love you girls so, so much, I'm sorry it has to be this way..." she said.

**Ok, so this is it, I bet you wondering what's going on right, well, I guess your gonna find out soon aren't ya? What do you think is in the briefcase? Who was Maria hiding the girls from? **

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**~RogueCupcake xx**


End file.
